cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Irena McRae
Captain Irena McRae is a 37 year old human alliance Captain on the SSV Cedarvale. She is known by the handle SmokeRings on the Cerberus Daily News forum. Personality Calm and measured, Irena is brusk when angered but pretty hard to truly upset. She is not afraid to stand up to people, and is considered a good leader to those who can follow orders and a hard-ass to those who don't pull their weight. She has smoked since she was 15, and refuses to give up the habit despite there being less carcinogenic alternatives than the type of tobacco cigarettes she favours. Her habit has been the inspiration for most of her nicknames throughout her service. Appearance White, pale, with brown eyes and pale blonde hair. She has a strong facial structure and a stocky building, standing 5'10". Her face is covered with small faded scars, and much like the other scarring on her body they are mostly from combat. Medical History Irena is a strong biotic, and due to originally being given L2 implants, she suffered serious neural distress. She agreed to the dangerous surgery required to upgrade her to the new standard L5n implants for her biotic level. She is prescribed steroids for persistent repository weakness due to a smoking habit, and refusal to switch to non-carcinogenic alternatives. She also has an annual pre-screening for signs of cancer. Early Life & Career Irena was born June 19th 2152 on Earth in Glasgow, Scotland to a polish father and scottish mother. She was amongst the early human biotics, her abilities detected in 2165 when she was 13. She was one of the first batch to have L2 implants in 2167 (age 15) at the behest of parents who caved to pressure from the Alliance to explore this new biotic potential. She was trained in the BAaT program at Gagarin Station. In 2170 (age 18) Irena enlisted with the alliance as a biotic, and although she was a keen soldier she faced many social hurdles due to the fear about biotics at the time. She married Donald Ramsey in 2175 (age 23). In the years following he became psychologically abusive, taking advantage of her neural instability from her L2 implants. During this time she also received a disorderly conduct infraction, which was later overturned when the issues with L2 implants were understood. In 2179 (age 27) she divorced Ramsey. Following her upgrade from L2 to L3, Irena was able to stay in the Alliance. When she was made captain of the recon vessel SSV Cedarvale, it was believed part of the reason was to neutralise a potential scandal - the Alliance didn't have to face questions on why it was discharging soldiers who had suffered at their behest, but she could still be ordered out to often isolating recon drudgery while they would publicise their "success" with rehabilitating L2s. Despite any political reasoning for her post, Irena is a good captain and faithful to the Alliance despite their failings. The Reaper War ... Relationships She is in a commited romantic relationship with batarian Loroln Bahar, after they fought together as part of the special forces in the Reaper War. OOC Information *Images of Irena are created using game assets/3D modelling. *Jada is played by justjasper. Category:Humans Category:Forum Dwellers Category:Characters Category:Alliance